


White Noise

by deadprogram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, ITS 5 AM, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sort Of, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Trans Character, a lot of abuse basically, enjoy this you fuckers, holy shit im so tired, miles is really traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Miles has gotten a life after he was fired from the DPD. He has a job, a few roommates, and a wonderful samoyed named Cloud.Then, Connor, the android from Cyberlife, shows up to drag him to an investigation.What could go wrong?A lot. A whole lot.





	1. Beginnings

Miles had just woken up. According to his clock, it was around 4 in the morning. He rolled over, letting out a muffled groan.

Then he heard yelling. He was going to brush it off like he normally would. Considering all of his roommates were, well, themselves. He let himself sit up. He had _just_ gone to bed. He slipped off of the bed, putting on some fucking pants for once. He grumbled that he had to wear these awful traps of legs in his own home. He finally was able to get an earful of what Crow was screaming about.

“MILES, THERE’S A CUTE ANDROID ASKING FOR YOU. COME TALK TO HIM BEFORE I DETONATE.” Crow had yelled. Miles let himself drag his hands down his face. He got up and walked out.

“Alright, Jesus-” Miles was hoping Crow had severely overreacted to this ‘cute android.’ Of course, he had not.

“You must be Detective Morris. I was sent by Lieutenant Anderson to come fetch you for this investigation-” The android started, immediately being cut off by a loud wheeze from Crow.

“Oh my god, _Crow_ , go into your room.” Miles groaned. Crow simply wheezed again, but this time it was more of a ‘I’ll do it’ type of wheeze. He stumbled away, letting the door close behind him. The sound of yelling was muffled, which was good enough for Miles to actually talk to the cute android that was standing in front of him.

“Drop the detective. I’m no longer with the force anymore..” Miles really hadn’t expected him to use detective. “Secondly, what case?”

“It has to deal with the recent homicides within the city. We need your expertise for this specific case.” The android explained smoothly. Miles groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Right, got it. How long do I have to change?” He asked. The android listed off the exact time and with that Miles headed into his room, letting Connor enter the house.

While Connor wasn’t well versed in what to do when you’re waiting for someone to come back, he decided the best use of his time was to look through Miles’ records.

It was easy to pull them up, though they weren’t exactly the longest thing ever.

Almost in tip-top physical shape, taking hormones every week, a set of meds for depression, anemia, and other things.

Connor took particular notice in Miles’ mental health, noting it to be extremely low. He was diagnosed with PTSD, anxiety, and depression all at the age of 15.

7 years later he’s still seeing a therapist regularly.

Connor’s brows furrowed, noticing a pattern with both Miles and Hank’s diagnoses. He made a mental note to compare the two’s behaviors once he was able to get enough interaction with the former.

His primary objective flickered in the corner of his eye. It changed from **Locate Detective Morris** to **Escort Detective Morris**.

Miles stepped out, pulling his jacket and mask on. Connor’s eyes flicked to him, LED spinning yellow until flickering back to blue.

“Please, follow me.” Connor turned, leading Miles out of the apartment. Miles followed him, grumbling a little bit.

The two slid into a taxi. Connor had typed in the address, which then left them in silence. He glanced over at Miles, who was almost slipping back into sleep. He decided it’d be best to let him sleep until they reached the scene. It was a short drive, unfortunately.

Miles stumbled out of the taxi, tripping over himself. Connor watched him, detecting low levels of sleep deprivation. The two headed inside the house.

“Christ Miles, couldn’t you two take any longer?” Hank stepped over a puddle of blood. “Especially with this android, we need the fucker.”

“Shove off Hank, I just woke up.” Miles shoved past Hank, who let out a scoff before following the younger man.

“Yeah, yeah. How’ve you been?” Hank switched over to a more...pleasant conversation topic.

“Fine, got a new job, all that fun stuff.” Miles kneeled next to the body, wrinkling his nose. “God, 29 wounds. The murderer really didn’t want him to live.”

“The murderer is most likely an android, due to the traces of thirium scattered in the kitchen. Ortiz probably attacked it in the kitchen, then it attacked Ortiz, which caused him to flee into the living where he promptly perished.” Connor explained, catching Miles up on the few theories they had.

Miles just nodded, standing and straightening up. He explored the rest of the small, one-story house. The most interesting thing was the bathroom, which had ra9 written all across the walls, along with a carved figure.

He wondered if it was a religion, maybe one brought on by red ice or one that revered androids.

He really fucking hoped that wasn’t it. Those cases always sucked for him.

It was in the kitchen that he noticed the door to the attic. It didn’t look disturbed, so he assumed they hadn’t searched up there yet. He looks around the house, making sure no one was watching him. Thankfully, there wasn’t.

He grabbed a chair, dragging it over and opening the hatch. He crawled into the attic, looking around. It was too dark to see anything very well, so he whipped out his phone, flipping the flashlight on.

He explored slowly, being careful not to make any noise, creeping slowly around the attic. He had first unmasked a mannequin, which definitely didn’t help his fear of someone being up here.

Miles heard the sound of rustling near the other end. He had two options here. Pretend he didn’t hear anything and bolt, or actually investigate.

Y’know, like what he was here to do.

His instincts screamed at him to get the fuck out of there because let’s face it, he watched way too many scary movies yesterday. But he moved towards the noise anyway, setting a hand on the gun at his waist, (which was shoved into his hands by Hank a long time ago, he only kept it as a just in case.)

“Detroit Police Department!” He said though he cringed a bit. Was this breaking the law to pretend you were the police? “Come out if anyone is there!” He called.

There was a beat of silence, then a figure stepped out of the dark. It was an android, with the LED flashing a bright red, matching the dried blood on his face.

“You don’t understand.” The android hesitated. He looked terrified. “He hurt me. He tortured me for years.”

Miles felt his heart clench, empathy kicking into overdrive. He slowly approached.

“Okay. It’s okay. We just need to take to the station. You can answer some questions and then you-” Miles had got closer, with no signs of aggression from the other.

Until the other ran at him, slamming a palm into his face. He slammed into the ground, groaning as he felt blood pour down his face and throat. A broken nose on the first day on the case. Great.

The android grabbed at his gun, snatching it and pointing it at him.

“Get up.” His voice shook. “Don’t try anything, or I’ll shoot you.”

“Alright, Alright.” Miles grumbled, standing. He decided to not risk getting shot, because that shit was painful.

The android instructed him down into the house, which means he promptly dropped out of the attic.

“Miles? Shit, and here I thought you disappeared.” Hank turned, smirking at him before furrowing his brows in confusion. “Why are you holding your arms up like that-” He was cut off by the android dropping behind Miles, keeping the gun pressed against the humans back.

“All of you, stay still.” His voice still shook. Connor turned, catching his eyes.

This is going to go awry. Miles knew it. He was going to either die, or get injured. Especially when there was a gun to his back.

‘Fuck it.’ He thought. ‘If I get shot, I’m going to put up a fight beforehand.’

Miles turned, attempting to grab the gun, but he only succeeded in shoving the android away, leading him to topple over onto the ground.

The android aimed, and there was shouting. Then a searing pain tearing through Miles’ shoulder.

He laid there for a good minute, listening to the yelling of people cuffing and leading the android away.

Truthfully, he understood how the android felt. He probably should’ve done better with calming him down, but now there wasn’t anything to do.

Hank was yelling for paramedics, while Connor leaned down, taking his tie off and tying it above the wound, creating a tourniquet. He applied pressure, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Miles? I need you to speak to me.” Connor had practically commanded.

“Fuck….does it look bad?” Miles asked, almost slurring his words. It was hard to speak when you were bleeding on the floor of a crime scene.

“Very much so. But I doubt you’ll die from it.” Connor stated. It was true, he wasn’t going to die. Mainly because Crow and Ivan (mostly Ivan) would resurrect him so they could murder his ass again.

“Well, how comforting.” Miles snorted. “God, my roommates are going to kill me.” He groaned, letting his head hit the floor.

“I suppose we’ll have to arrest them then.” Connor’s no-nonsense tone made Miles snort again. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Miles could feel himself getting more and more tired. “Nnn, can I sleep yet?”

“Absolutely not, kid.” Hank came into his very blurry vision. “Stay awake or I’m gonna slap the shit out of you.”

“Rude.” Miles huffed. “One of you, help me sit up.” Connor luckily helped him with that request, bracing him against his arm and helping him sit up.

Neither of them were expecting him to shove his fingers into the wound, digging around into it.

He bit into his mask, trying desperately not to scream. He fished the bullet out, letting it drop to the ground.

Miles collapsed against Connor, panting. Hank and Connor stared at him wide-eyed, thoroughly surprised by the unreasonable pain he had just put himself through.

“Holy shit.” Hank uttered under his breath. Miles snorted, eyes dragging closed before opening again. He was getting more and more tired.

“Don’t underestimate me fucker.” He mumbled, feeling Connor gently lower him to the ground. Then, he was being lifted on a stretcher.

He made a note to buy Connor a new tie. He doubted he wanted the one stained with blood back.


	2. Chapter 2

    Miles woke up, groaning. It was going to be a shit day for sure when he felt the uncomfortable pain in his right shoulder. He shifted, trying to go back to sleep. It was a fruitless endeavor once his phone rang next to his bed. He rolled over, snatching the phone from its spot on the side table.

   “Hello?” He asked, letting himself drop into the warm and comfortable covers of his bed. A familiar voice rang out over the phone.

   “Hello, Detective. I apologize for calling you so early. But we are on our way to pick you up. We’re going to interrogate the deviant from the homicide three days ago.” Connors' voice rang out through the phone. Miles groaned, turning the phone onto speakerphone and dropping it on the bed.

   “Wonderful.” Miles' voice was sarcastic. “How long until you get here?” He stood, stretching his good arm up.

   “Approximately eight minutes and 38 seconds.” Connor recited. Miles groans. “I assume you’ll be ready by the time we get there. See you soon.” He hung up.

   Miles dragged himself out of bed, dressing. The good thing about living in 2038 is that medicine is much more advanced, which left him with a halfway healed shoulder. He got dressed, made some of his own coffee (which, thankfully, was already made by Crow, he just needed to heat some up,) and then stepped outside as Hank’s old car showed up.

   He slid into the backseat, letting himself slump against the seat.

   “Wake me up before we get to the station and I’m stabbing you,” Miles grumbled. He crossed his arm, dipping his head.

   “He’s…” Connor paused, seemingly trying to find a better word. “Grumpy.” Hank snorted at that.

   “Not surprised. Woke him up while he was sleeping. I would’ve reacted the same way.” Hank pulled into the station. Miles was extremely bitter that his home was so close.

   The three made their way inside, stepping into the quiet room. The android sat at the table. It was silent as Hank made his way in.

   Miles, Connor, and Gavin watched as Hank tried to get anything from the android, who was being completely silent, LED flashing a bright red.

   “He’s getting nowhere,” Gavin grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t we rough it up a little, eh? It’s not like it’s human.”

   “That would only further worsen the situation. Androids don’t feel pain.” Connor kept his eyes on the android. “It’d be possible that it would self-destruct, due to too high of a stress level.” He paused yet again. “I could talk to it.”

   “No. I’ll try first. Connor, you’ll be the last resort.” Miles stood. He headed into the interrogation room. He passed Hank on the way out.

   “Hi.” Miles shut the door carefully. “I’m Miles. I’m sorry about the other man. He’s uh….” He hesitated. “He’s a tough one to describe.

   The android looked up to him. He recognized the terror in the android's eyes. He slid in front of him.

   “Do you have a name?” Miles smiled, trying to be reassuring. He wanted to get the confession out

   “I...I go by Jackson.” The android stuttered out. It sounded like his voice box had broken, or gotten damaged.

   “Nice to meet you, Jackson. I’m...sorry, that all this has happened to you.” Miles chose his words, his tone, his body language, his everything very carefully. He couldn’t have a suicidal android on his hands.

   “...You’re the one I shot.” Jackson spoke. He was quiet.

   “Yeah. I am.” Miles nodded. “I want to help you get out of here, okay? But you have to talk to me for me to be able to help.”

   The android went silent again. Miles sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had been able to piece together small bits of the androids life.

   “You...were abused right?” Miles took a deep breath. “I understand how you feel. I was too. But please, I can’t help you if you won’t let me.” Jackson had started shaking.

   He stopped talking after that. No matter the gentle pushing and pulling of Miles.

   Miles decided to give up when he realized he wasn’t get anything out of the man. He stood, sighed, then left.

   Connor went in only a moment after him.

   “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Miles asked Hank. Hank snorted, leaning back in his seat.

   “What, you feeling empathy for the fucking thing?” He retorted. Miles couldn’t understand how he could be so rude to androids. He understood what had happened to Hank’s son.

   The two watched the interrogation after Miles had turned back to the window.

   There were two things Miles learned while watching Connor interrogate someone. One thing is that Connor may look nice. Fuck, he could even be described as gentle if you wanted to. But he was terrifying when he was angry. The second thing is that Miles’ absolutely never wanted to piss him off.

   It was only a few fucking minutes for the android to confess. For him to shake and quiver as he whispered what Carlos Ortiz did to him. Connor had turned to leave when Jackson started slamming his head onto the table, over and over again.

   All of them raced inside. Tina and Chris had tried to stop the android at the table, but couldn’t get him to stop.

   “Stop. Don’t touch him!” Connor had tried to intervene, only for Jackson to grab a gun and aim.

   Thirium splattered onto Miles' face. Connor crumpled next to him, hitting the ground with a loud thump. Miles froze, the warm liquid dripping down his face. His heart raced as he watched Jackson put a bullet through his brain.

   Miles watched. He was the only still one in the chaos. His eyes blown wide.

   He’d seen too many suicides in his life, and he really wished he didn’t just witness another two.

   He felt someone gently pull him away. He was guided away by Gavin, who was letting the others figure out what to do.

   It was a blur of a visit to the onsight psychiatrist, then a taxi cab home. Crow and Ivan were waiting for him. They had carefully let him into his room, watching him.

 Miles had just lied down, curling around the fluffball known as Cloud. Not today. He wasn’t going to deal with this today. It was a problem for future him. He closed his eyes.


End file.
